Cars/Elite Editions
Elite Editions are unique special edition vehicles in Need for Speed: World that have their own unique custom model and usually cost significantly more than the stock models. Each individual elite car is equipped with Race or Pro performance parts and visual modifications. The first Elite car which was the Koenigsegg CCX was added to the game on December 14th, 2011. Since then various other Elite cars have been released. Some Elite cars also come with special features such as the Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T (featuring speakers) and Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR (featuring Cop sirens). Previously there had been an "Elite car pack" which players could have bought from the Web Deals section of the Need for Speed: World website featuring the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012), Dodge Viper SRT-10, Koenigsegg CCX and Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T. The pack could be acquired for . In the last three months of what was remaining of the game, a community event was organized which would let players unlock all of the Elite cars in-game if they could reach the targets needed for doing so. The goals were the following: *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T "Elite" for completing 100,000 Pursuit Outrun's. *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 "Elite" for completing 300,000 Drag events. *Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR "Elite" for completing 600,000 Team Escape events. *Koenigsegg CCX "Elite" for completing 1,000,000 Sprint events. *McLaren F1 "Elite" for completing 1,500,000 Circuit events. Cars Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) The "Elite" edition was released on March 9th, 2012. The car features mixed performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique Aftermarket Parts. On October 30th, 2012, the "Elite" edition received Drag skill mods. The Camaro was added for Cash on June 4th, 2015, as part of the Joining the Elite community event. Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR The "Elite" edition was released on May 18th, 2012, and was the first Cop edition to feature sirens as well as lights. The car comes pre-equipped with pro-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and aftermarket parts. The car also comes with a police-orientated livery. Players can activate Cop lights by pushing "L" and sirens by pushing "K" on the keyboard. The Viper SRT-10 ACR was added for Cash on June 4th, 2015, as part of the Joining the Elite community event. Koenigsegg CCX The "Elite" edition was released on December 14th, 2011 after the car was featured in Spot The Devs #4. The car comes pre-equipped with tuned parts, two star skill mods, various elite themed aftermarket parts and an elite livery. The CCX was added for Cash on June 1st, 2015, as part of the Joining the Elite community event. McLaren F1 The "Elite" edition of the McLaren was used in the 12th Spot The Devs on November 13th, 2012 and was released three days later, on November 16th, 2012. It comes with Pro-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods and an exclusive Elite body kit which can't be removed. The F1 was added for Cash on June 16th, 2015, as part of the Joining the Elite community event. Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T The "Elite" edition was released on April 17th, 2012, as part of the Elite series. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique parts. The car also features a transparent hood where its 2.0L Inline-4 engine can be seen and speakers which can be activated by pushing "K" on the keyboard. The speakers are limited to one track (which is a rendition of Junkie XL's track Castellated Nut). The Eclipse GS-T was added for Cash on June 1st, 2015, as part of the Joining the Elite community event. Stats Category:Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:SpeedBoost